Pastel de San Valentín
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Koizumi cerró los ojos y se sintió la chica más dichosa del mundo, bueno, después de todo su San Valentín no había sido ni perfecto ni normal, pero que debía de hacer, nada en torno a ellos era normal. ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!


_**Pastel de San Valentín.**_

Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era un lunes por la mañana. Aunque había una pequeña cosa que lo hacia mas especial para algunas personas, ¿Qué era? Pues que al día siguiente era día de San Valentín. Sí, era trece de febrero. En una casa como cualquier otra, mas específicamente en la cocina, había un completo desastres, las paredes, el piso, las ventanas, mesas, sillas e incluso el techo estaban manchados por una extraña y desagradable cosa de color marrón.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una chica de pie, su cuerpo no se movía ni un centímetro y miraba fijamente hacia un enorme, apetitoso y hermoso pastel de chocolate. Su cuerpo también estaba cubierto por la desagradable y pegajosa mezcla marrón, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba.

Su nombre era Koizumi Risa. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo agarro la enorme delicia chocolatada y la introdujo dentro de una caja hermosamente decorada de color rojo. Luego de hacerlo y cerrar la caja, la miro por todos los ángulos, para ver si estaba perfecta y al ver que no había nada en ella la coloco dentro del refrigerador.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Bueno por la simple y llana razón de que mañana seria día de San Valentín y no solo por eso, también porque quería que por primera vez su San Valentín fuera perfecto.

Si, ya no más chocolate por compromiso, rechazos, inconvenientes con Haruka o lanzarle chocolate a su novio hasta casi arrancarle la cabeza. No, este San Valentín seria diferente, este San Valentín como había dicho antes seria perfecto.

Justo en ese momento entro su madre a la cocina y lanzo un grito al ver el desastre que era su cocina, ella se acerco rápidamente a su progenitora segura de que en ese mismo instante le daría un infarto, lo cual detuvo haciendo múltiples señas con las manos mientras le prometía que ella se encargaría de ordenar ese completo desastre, su madre se calmo pero aun seguía un tanto dudosa de que eso volvería a estar como antes, la chica se dispuso a limpiar.

Dos horas después se puede ver a una Risa arrastrándose, literalmente, hacia su cuarto, aun sin entender como ella sola había hecho semejante desastre, pero ya un poco mejor porque había terminado de limpiarlo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La tarde había pasado rápidamente. Era ya un poco tarde cuando el señor Koizumi (El padre de Risa) volvió a casa, el hombre se dirigió a la cocina, tenía un poco de hambre y no podía esperar hasta la cena.

Abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con la caja del pastel, al mirar dentro de ella se topo con la agradable vista del apetitoso pastel, miro para todos lados, agarro un cuchillo, y se dispuso a cortar un pedazo, una rebanada no le haría mal a nadie. Pero justo cuando iba a cortar el pastel una extraña y espeluznante aura asesina lo envolvió y después una mano que salio de la nada le quito el cuchillo —"No toque mi pastel"—escucho una voz de ultratumba, después de eso el hombre callo desmayado.

Cinco minutos después se podía ver a toda la familia Koizumi reunida en la sala y en uno de los sillones se encontraba el padre de Risa desmayado —"Creo que lo mataste, Nee-chan"— comento el hermano menor de Risa, Takato, mientras levantaba uno de los brazos de su padre y lo dejaba caer como si fuera el de una marioneta.

—"¡Eso no es cierto! Solo esta un poco desmayado".

—"¿Pe-pero como pudo pasarle?" —pregunto un poco asustada la señora Koizumi".

—"Claramente todo fue culpa de Nee-chan".

—"Lo siento"— dijo ella aceptando que si había sido un poco su culpa.

—"Bueno no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada y pronto se despierta"—la mujer ya estaba mas clamada.

Koizumi volvió a su habitación. Bueno a pesar de que casi había matado a su padre, había logrado mantener a salvo el pastel para Otani. Por que mañana seria un día perfecto. Así que se dejo caer en la cama, quedándose dormida rápidamente.

Era media noche, en la casa que habitaba Risa Koizumi se podía ver como una misteriosa sombra se movía rápida y ágilmente por toda la casa y se dirigía aparentemente a la cocina, mas específicamente al refrigerador.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el enorme pastel, el cual parecía brillar con su magnificencia y esplendor, el hombre, porque si, era un hombre y uno muy alto, agarro el pastel, para luego caminar lejos de la cocina mientras hablaba consigo mismo —"Si yo no recibo chocolate de San Valentín de Risa nadie lo hará y mucho menos ese molesto enano".

Pero antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta se encontró con un rostro muy conocido, demasiada para su suerte —"Risa"— y luego de eso solo se escucho un grito de niña y se vio a Haruka corriendo lejos de la casa de su amiga de la infancia.

A la mañana siguiente Risa despertó. Por fin era catorce de febrero, día de San Valentín. Sorprendentemente y aunque nadie lo creyera despertó temprano. Luego de bañarse y vestirse se dirigió a buscar su pastel, dentro de unas horas se encontraría con Otani en el parque.

Salio de su casa con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, y mientras caminaba completamente sumergida en sus extraños y retorcidos pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Y ese alguien era una chica igual de alta que ella, de largo y lacio cabello negro y la cual tampoco quería que le diera su chocolate a Otani.

—"A-chan no quiso mi chocolate esta mañana"— comento en voz alta para si misma, mientras recordaba las dolorosas e insensibles palabras del chico_ —"Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, estoy con Koizumi… Aunque si quieres darme el chocolate lo aceptare con gusto"—_ entonces recordó que le había lanzado la caja y se había ido corriendo mientras gritaba _—"Te odio, A-chan". _

Bien, ahora se sentía un poco culpable por eso, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Miro nuevamente a la otra (Como le llamaba a Risa) si A-chan no había recibido su chocolate tampoco recibiría el de ella. Salio de su escondite y se puso unas gafas. Llevaba un gran abrigo, una peluca, unas gafas negras y una bufanda…Vamos estaba claramente disfrazada. Se acerco a una aun completamente ida Risa y paso a un lado de ella y la empujo para que cayera.

Risa se cayó de golpe al suelo de repente, como si la hubieran sacado de un profundo trance, se sorprendió y busco desesperada con los ojos su pastel.

—"¿Te encuentras bien, Koizumi-sempai?"

Alzo la vista y se encontró con… un ángel, si un ángel que vino a salvar su pastel. Bueno estaba exagerando un poco, solo era Seiko la cual al parecer había atrapado su pastel, se levanto rápidamente del suelo y la abrazo fuertemente.

—"¡Gracias, gracias, Seiko-chan! ¡Acabas de salvar mi pastel para Otani!"

—"¿De verdad?— miro el pastel que llevaba en sus manos —"Entonces Seiko es una heroína"

—"¡Sí!"— sonreía mientras le daba las gracias a la pequeña chica, de repente su vista se fue hacia su reloj de muñeca y lanzo un grito.

—"¿Qué sucede, Koizumi-sempai?"

—"Llego tarde"— le quito la caja de las manos y se hecho a correr —"Lo siento Seiko-chan" —grito desde lo lejos. Detrás de una pared Mimi bufo, maldita mocosa esa que había salvado el horrible pastel.

—"¿Koizumi-sempai dijo que era el pastel para Otani-sempai?" —pensó en voz alta— "Con que por eso Haruka-sampai estaba tan molesto anoche" —entonces recordó que su mejor amigo la había llamado después de media noche, quejándose de algo que no supo bien que era porque estaba muy soñolienta —"Pobre Hakura-sempai, al parecer las cosas no le salieron bien" —Saco de su bolso una pequeña caja rosada y con corazones —"Bueno, Seiko le dará chocolate para que no se sienta tan malhumorado".

Koizumi corría rápidamente por la calle, llegaba tarde, definitivamente eso era un punto menos para su día perfecto de San Valentín. Cuando de repente choco con alguien y callo al suelo, llevo su mano a una de sus rodillas al parecer se había lastimado, rápidamente el dolor de su rodilla desapareció al pensar en el pastel y se encontró con un chico muy conocido para ella, el cual tenia el pastel en sus manos.

—"¿Se encuentra bien, Koizumi-san?"

—"Ko-kohori-kun"— pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más se acordó de que ya había perdido mucho tiempo atrás con Seiko, así que tomo el pastel de las manos del chico y se fue corriendo —"Te lo explico después Kohori-kun"— después de eso desapareció de la vista del chico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Atsushi Otani se encontraba en el parque, notablemente aburrido, llevaba ya una hora esperando a su novia y esta que no llegaba, aunque eso no le sorprendía Koizumi nunca llegaba temprano a ningún lugar, aunque debía de admitir que el tampoco, así que por eso no le importaba.

Estaba pensando en la idea de en vez de quedarse a esperarle ir el a buscarla. Sí, esa seria mejor idea, seguro que la encontraría profundamente dormida, se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y decidió ir a buscar a su novia, pero un grito lo detuvo —"¡Otani!" —Se dio rápidamente la vuelta, encontrándose claramente con su alta y extraña novia, la cual venia con una gran caja en sus manos ¿Ese era el chocolate que le daría? Se sorprendió un poco por lo grande que era.

—"Lamente llegar tarde"— Dijo ella una vez estuvo al lado de su novio.

—"No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado, siempre andas llegando tarde a todos lados".

—"¿Estas diciendo que nunca llego temprano?"— le grito molesta.

—"Algo así"— Alzo los hombros.

—"Entonces si dices eso de tu novia, la cual se paso horas cocinando este chocolate para ti, no te lo daré"— Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse —"Mejor se lo daré a Kohori-kun, no debe estar muy lejos, me choque con el mientras venia".

—"Bien no me importa"— Dijo el y comenzaron a caminar cada uno al lado contrario del otro. Cuando de repente delante de Risa apareció una persona que ella no esperaba.

—"¿Qué crees que haces, Risa? Es el primer San Valentín que tu y Otani lo pueden pasar como una pareja normal, no le arruines"— le empezó a arrastra de nuevo hacia el chico.

—"Pero, pero, Nobu-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?"— Pregunto Risa aun no entiendo que hacia Nobu en ese lugar.

—"Pues claro, vengo a ver que Otani y tu no hagan cosas estúpidas… como estas por ejemplo… ¡Otani! —Lo llamo molesta, el chico al oír esa inconfundible voz se dio la vuelta rápidamente —"¡Ven aquí!" —el la obedeció y pronto se encontró delante de Koizumi —Ahora, coge el chocolate y díganse que se quieren —lo hicieron pero con muy mala gana —"¡Háganlo bien!" —Ellos en vez de eso soltaron una risa al ver lo ridículo que era lo que estaban haciendo, al ver esto Nobu se alejo de ellos, entendiendo que ellos podían seguir solos después de ahí.

—"Lo lamento, Otani".

—"Yo también" —el abrió la caja y se encontró con el enorme pastel.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca mientras Otani metía un dedo en el pastel y lo embarraba en la cara de su novia. Al ver eso Nobu sonrío —"Nuestros niños están creciendo ¿No le crees cariño?"

—"Si — Nakao se encontraba al lado de ella y asintió con una sonrisa grandotota en el rostro. Pronto ambos se fueron de ahí dejando a la pareja sola, después de todo, ellos también necesitaban disfrutar de su San Valentín.

Otani se levanto de la banca y dejo el pastel a un lado —"Espera, Koizumi, quédate justo hay, no te muevas"— se paro delante de ella y la beso.

Koizumi cerró los ojos y se sintió la chica más dichosa del mundo, bueno, después de todo su San Valentín no había sido ni perfecto ni normal, pero que debía de hacer, nada en torno a ellos era normal. Se separaron, ambos tenían una sonrisa un tanto idiota en el rostro —"Otani"— susurro ella aun un poco atontada —"Me dijiste que no me parara para poder besarme, cierto" —el se sonrojo.

—"No es cierto".

—"Claro, claro lo que digas enano"— el chico se sentó a su lado.

—"Cállate amazona"— ella se rió y lo atrajo hacia si para abrazarlo.

—"Lo que digas, Kotani".

—"¡Es Otani!"— le grito el, ella solo sonrío mientras sentía como su novio se recargaba en su hombro, bueno a pesar de que ya no estaban en la preparatoria, algo que no cambiaba entre ellos era que seguían siendo el mismo dúo cómico de siempre, All Hanshin Kyojin para siempre, bueno aunque ahora Hanshin estuviera enamorado de Kyojin. Y otra cosa que nunca cambiaria es el hecho de que Otani seguía siendo dieciséis centímetros más pequeño que Risa. 

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Hola, para los primeros que me leen he de decirle que no se muy bien como me quedo, es el primer fic hetero que subo. Dejando de lado eso ¿Qué les parecer? Aunque me hago una idea de su respuesta, aburrido y sin nada emocionante, amo esta pareja y a pesar de eso no sabia exactamente que escribir, así que lo eché a la suerte y escribí lo primero que me vino a la mente, espero y les guste, dejen sus comentarios, tomatazos, virus, maldiciones y todo lo demás. **_


End file.
